kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
33. Hollow Butler
This page is about Episode 9 of Kuroshitsuji II anime series. Spoilers of the story occurring in the series will be listed here. Statistics *'Episode Title:' Uro Shitsuji - "Hollow Butler" *'Original Airdate:' 27th of August, 2010 *'Duration:' 25 Minutes *'Opening Theme:' SHIVER by the GazettE *'Ending Theme:' Bird by Matsushita Yuya Summary This episode begins with Claude speaking with the Trancy Household workers, opening a box of Red Moon Shadow Tea, containing Alois Trancy’s ring. Within it, Claude says, resides Alois Trancy’s soul. He then questions the other servants for what his use for it should be, only to have the Triplets try and guess it, showing their answers in the form of drawings on large paper and crayon - probably used for comic effect. Claude then turns to Hannah for an answer, in which she replies: “The furnishings have changed.” Claude then judges that as the correct answer, ensuing in him dancing, describing the change of the colour scheme of the furniture from dark blue to midnight blue; giving it a deeper meaning in the form of Ciel Phantomhive’s and Alois Trancy’s soul, indicating that their souls share a similarity at its root - their pasts. It then returns to Ciel Phantomhive’s household, where Sebastian has retrieved a letter and knocked on Ciel’s bedroom. After Sebastian enters, Ciel then makes a discussion about the events of him stabbing Alois Trancy, saying that he wanted him to die immediately from action. Ciel then orders Sebastian to talk to him, as he cannot fall into a slumber, instead of meaningless talk that he expected, Sebastian takes this as an opportunity to mention the letter he retrieved, revealing that it belonged to the Queen. Note that the opening has returned to the mostly used, original one, the one with both Alois Trancy and Ciel Phantomhive still present in it - showing that his presence may still be within the series. The scene is then placed in the perspective of a normal street boy, running away from danger, in the middle of London at night, only to scream from the pain the villain evidently inflicted from him, once he had caught him. It then returns to daylight, where Sebastian says the facts about the crime to Ciel, on their way to interpret the most recent victim. There had been many incidents of something gouging out eyeballs, who’s target happens to be young boys, regardless of social stature, Sebastian mentions, as Ciel has a flashback of Alois Trancy crying out to him after he had been stabbed, about the demons and their similarities, only to have Sebastian interrupt his recollection. The boy that had survived the attack, then gives Ciel the vague characteristics of the person that attacked him, only to have them match a rich, noble young boy. The scene then returns to the Trancy household, where Claude is then seen making a large doily in the shape of a spider’s web; as he slowly makes it, he makes references to the souls, saying “that a demon has taken time and effort to raise a soul stitch by stitch…” The scene then returns to Ciel, as he finds a pattern between the Phantomhive household and the Trancy household on the map, drawing out that all the crime locations plus his mansion, makes the shape of a spider web, drawing his conclusion that the Trancy’s are mocking them and that it was Alois Trancy’s doing, despite his death; however Ciel takes it that he survived his injuries, and praises his stubbornness, showing his lack of knowledge to his rival’s condition. He then asks Sebastian if he anything about Alois’ being, but replies with a smirk that he doesn’t. Suddenly, they are attacked by a shinigami, with Sebastian securing Ciel in a box(chan), while he fights the shinigamis, Ronald Knox, a new character, and William T. Spears, as seen last in Season 1. It is revealed, when William appeared, that the reasons the shinigamis were present, is because Grell Sutcliffe did not collect the soul of Alois Trancy (Jim McCain), causing problems up there. As Ciel waits for Sebastian to finish his fights, he then has violent flashbacks of the incidents and events that occurred in his past and Season 1 that he thought he forgot because of his suffering from amnesia. He then runs out of the box in anger, as he recalls Sebastian ordering him to not get out. This is the part when scenes return back and forth to Sebastian and Claude, both adding the pieces together for Claude’s main motive; Sebastian confirms Alois Trancy’s death, and Claude mentions, in a form of a metaphor, that spiders gather around pure souls, “gather together, the first, the second… then the third one” It then returns to Ciel’s view, where he runs towards Sebastian, only to find Alois running away from him - results in chasing him and to stop him at a wall. He then gets taken by Scotland Yard, saying that he was Alois Trancy based off Hannah’s opinion. Ciel then points to where he believes he had trapped the real Alois Trancy, only for him to see that he had escaped, and that he was to be taken away. The man then notices Ciel’s confusion, only to have Hannah blame it for his state of mentality, being destroyed due to his hatred for the crest in his eye and the fact that the Trancy predecessor had given him many events of abuse. She then continues to reason that he was also the cause for the gougings as she points out her condition and the fact that Ciel’s eye was also evidence - giving Scotland Yard enough reason to take Ciel away. Just after Ronald has managed to get his death scythe working, (also in the form of a garden tool, like the other shinigamis) Sebastian manages to escape from Ronald and William, by using a knife to dislocate William’s glasses, delaying both of them on chasing him. Due to William’s loss of his glasses, humorous fan service ensues. Before the intermission, Claude is seen finished with his spider web doily, licking his lips as he says that he cannot wait to “Slowly suck out Ciel’s sensual soul.” After that, it is shown that Ciel was taken to a mental institution, only to be diagnosed with a severe illness and is given the ‘special treatment’, which was getting strapped to a chair and is lowered into a glass box full of water repeatedly. On the outside of the institution, Sebastian finds his way to Ciel using the map earlier drawn out by Ciel, giving it a clue on his location. He then fights Hannah, only that she acts as a distraction, so Claude can manipulate and mix Ciel’s and Alois’ memories together while Ciel is in a state of mental vulnerability. Sebastian is shown to have defeated Hannah, as she had ran out of ammunition. He then chokes her, and angrily snaps at her saying that the Trancy servants “aren’t fit to even lick his (Ciel’s) soul.” Only to have her reply that it is true, unless if it IS completely Ciel, meaning that their plan to mix both Ciel and Alois nullifies that. It then returns to the scene where Ciel is still being manipulated by Claude, which he then uses Alois’ memories of Luka to push Ciel even more into thinking he is actually Alois Trancy. He then remembers the fire and the destruction of the village, and when he sees Sebastian’s image, he immediately screams in horror, to which Sebastian responds by locating where Ciel had been taken after (they’ve’d been dunking him like an oreo) the treatment. Sebastian enters the room in horror, seeing Ciel on the floor, soaking wet with his clothes on. On when he approaches to care for him, Ciel then recoils in horror, thinking that Sebastian had been the one to kill his parents in the same fire that he caused on the village where Luka had his soul taken too. Sebastian turns to Claude, saying to him that he didn’t think that he’d go this far as to “muddy the taste of the soul.” Claude replies by going to Ciel, him thinking that his butler was actually Claude, and telling him that he should use this as an opportunity to order Sebastian to “disappear from his sight.” This causes Sebastian to be horrified and Claude seeming to have absolute victory. Sebastian, after Claude’s remark about master’s orders being absolute, then leaves, which Ciel falls from exhaustion and then finally sleeps without help. Sebastian is then seen walking out of the institution and into the woods, emitting a visible demonic aura, while muttering about dinner being served but not before the spiders are cleaned up. After the ending themes, it is shown that Claude returns to the Trancy household with him carrying a sleeping Ciel Phantomhive covered in the newly-made spider web doily Claude made earlier in the show. As Claude walks in, the servants welcome him (them?) home, awaiting for them to enter. It is then revealed that the Alois Trancy that Ciel encountered was merely a disguise placed by one of the Triplets. Claude then says his quote: “Golden to deep blue, deep blue to midnight blue… And… Alois Trancy to Ciel Phantomhive” showing that his plan for a transformation had occurred. He then gives the servants orders, as if everything was normal, except for the change of what Claude now calls Alois Trancy/Ciel Phantomhive - he now changes it from Lord “danna-sama" (旦那様) to Young Master “bocchan” (坊ちゃん.) Next Episode It is shown that the revenge that Ciel Phantomhive sought was against Sebastian Michaelis, according to the narration, who uses Sebastian’s voice. It is also shown that the Triplets (plus Claude and probably Hannah) were ordered to fight off Sebastian. It is also evident that Grell was given a little airtime. Navigation Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Episodes